Seccom Masada-sensei
Sentimental Komuro Michael Sakamoto Dada-sensei (センチメンタル小室マイケル坂本ダダ先生, or simply Masada, or Seccom Masada) is a character found in Madotsuki's dreams. They are found by sleeping in one of the five beds present in the dream world, going down the Staircase of Hands, walking past the elevator, and using either the Umbrella or Yuki-onna effect to extinguish the fire. Appearance Masada is a humanoid NPC who appears to be wearing a black suit or jumpsuit. They have pale skin and medium-length black hair, and their eyes point in two different directions (from a front view, their left eye is pointing up, and their right eye is pointing down). Description They are found in a monochromatic spaceship, apparently the pilot. They stand next to a large organ. They slowly turn in all four directions randomly. When Madotsuki interacts with them, they makes a trilling, robotic noise, the same one as one of the Neon Creatures. When interacting with them during the spaceship crash event they will make a higher-pitched sound. They will also spin around much faster, thus appearing to be panicking. When the ship lands on Mars, their 'voice' is much more low-pitched, possibly expressing remorse or relief. When the Knife is equipped, they back away from you. You can use this or their normal reaction to the Cat effect to play the piano key they are otherwise standing in front of, which is slightly out of tune compared to the rest. Name As for most characters of Yume Nikki the names are created by fans. "Sekomu/Seccom Masada-sensei" (セコムマサダ先生) is a shortened combination of the full given name "Sentimental Komuro Michael Sakamoto Dada-sensei" *Se = Sentimental *Ko = Komuro, after Komuro Tetsuya *Ma = Maikeru, the Hiragana of "Michael" from Michael Jackson *Sa = Sakamoto, after Sakamoto Ryuuichi *Da = Dada, after an Ultraman enemy "Seccom" is a result of an English-langage simplification of "Sekomu." Trivia *Masada is one of only two characters who walk backwards in the game (the other one being Dave Spector), who does this 'moonwalk' when the Knife effect is equipped. This is the origin of the Michael Jackson in their name, due to his imitation of celebrity Michael Jackson's iconic dance move and the similarity of appearance Masada bears to the entertainer. *Sakamoto Ryuuichi and Komuro Tetsuya served as inspiration for being famous japanese pianists. *Dada are a group of aliens that attack the earth in Ultraman. While Masada is presumably benevolent, there is also the high visual resemblance. *The honorific suffix ''-sensei'' attached to their name means to imply that they are an authority figure, in this case many fans imagine them as a music teacher as Madotsuki is allowed to play on the organ as well. *Although their name is fan-given, it was later used in merchandise produced by Project Yume Nikki, most likely to promote sales by featuring a name most fans know and can search for. Project Yume Nikki has KIKIYAMA's permission to produce content, but KIKIYAMA themself do not relate to Project Yume Nikki, which means this name should not be regarded as an official name. Sound Files Sound Files associated with Seccom Masada-sensei. Soundtrack associated with Seccom Masada-sensei. Repetitive noise warning with the second track. Gallery Walk Cycle Seccom Masada walk front big.gif Seccom Masada walk side big.gif Seccom Masada walk side 2 big.gif Seccom Masada walk back big.gif In Game Masada in the Spaceship.PNG|Masada in the game Masada-Panic-Animated.gif|Masada during the spaceship crash Merchandise Merchandise Rubber Strap Alternate Art.jpg|Rubber straps with new art Merchandise Business Card Holder.jpg|Business card holder Merchandise Phone Strap.jpg|Phone strap Line Stickers 34.png|LINE sticker Other Masada.png|Masada as they appear in the manga Yume Nikki Novel Masada.png|Illustration from the light novel Masada Name Inspiration Dada.png|Dada, who inspired Seccom Masada's fan given name Category:Characters